Heart of a Titan
}} Heart of a Titan is the fifteenth episode of The Dragon Prince and sixth chapter of the second book, "'Sky". The attack on the Magma Titan has devastating consequences for two kingdoms. In his letter, Harrow shares a lie, a secret and a wish for the princes. Plot After the Magma Titan awakens, it immediately becomes aggressive, overpowering Harrow's soldiers, even the ballistas. The titan manages to strike down Amaya. Harrow orders the ballistas be aimed at the center, right where Neha and Amaya made damage to its skin before it awoke. Queen Annika and Neha make a perfect shot with the ballista, plunging the chained spear inside its body. Harrow rushes to help the queens push the ballista over the cliff, where its weight pulls apart its skin, leaving a weak spot at the titan's center. General Amaya gets back on her feet, earning a scar on her face, and teams up with Sarai as she gives her sister a boost to make a powerful throw of her spear directly at the exposed skin, finally defeating the titan as it dissolves itself. In the aftermath, the heart of the titan is revealed. Sarai quickly rushes to her sister collapsing but signals she's okay. However, Viren realizes that they only have one hour left before the Dragon King arrives and heeds Harrow to leave quickly with the heart by leaving their wounded behind. Sarai volunteers to remain with her sister along with the rest of their wounded soldiers. But Harrow is not willing to leave them to face the Dragon King's wrath, much to Viren's frustration. Callum starts reading his father's letter, apologizing of how he didn't offer more time to spend with Callum after his birth father passed away but will always regard him as his son. As he recalls his decision to take revenge against the Dragon King a few months ago that led to his impending assassination as he writes the letter, he will share Callum a lie, a wish, and a secret. The lie they will face is the narrative of history, where many people of knowledge will project to them as a narrative of strength but from Harrow's experience he implores Callum to reject that narrative but instead read history as a narrative of love. The return to the Breach was slower as expected by Viren, as dawn finally came. But Harrow signals that they near the entrance to the Breach's safety and so muster all their strength to get there quicker. However, the King of the Dragons, Thunder, has caught up to them. Knowing they'll never make it if the Dragon King isn't hold off, Queen Annika and Neha choose to willingly sacrifice themselves to buy King Harrow's forces time to take the titan's heart in the Breach's safety. Viren decides to assist the queens. He uses the Sky Primal Stone to cast a spell that freezes the Dragon King's head, rendering it immobile. Annika and Neha uses the opportunity to strike back at the dragon. However, the Dragon King manages to break free before they can do so. With not enough time to scatter, Queen Annika and Neha are both crushed by the whip of Dragon King's large tail. Meanwhile, Harrow has made it to the Breach but Sarai notices Viren is left behind to face the Dragon King, without him to perform the spell the heart is worthless, so she decides to rescue Viren alone telling Harrow to "see him on the other side" as her last words to her husband before departing. Sarai comes to Viren's rescue as she offers her hand and helps him ride on her horse as they rush to escape the Dragon King. But the Dragon King manages to land a fatal strike, violently separating them. Viren manages to stand back up and rushes to aid Sarai, but he finds her in critical condition, as she exhales one last time and dies. King Harrow and Viren return to Katolis with the titan's heart. Viren manages to perform the spell where it alters the human lands' weather, miraculously offering Katolis and Duren enough food to feed their people. Katolis and Duren erect monuments in honor of the three queens who gave their lives to save both kingdoms from starvation. Harrow enters the Throne Room with a heavy heart for a private discussion with Callum as he starts about "life, growing up, and unexpected changes" before breaking the news of her birth mother's death. Viren finishes his story by reassuring Queen Aanya that her mothers would be proud of her today even if she never knew them closely. Aanya tearfully opens up her necklace containing the ring Annika left to Harrow before they sacrificed themselves. By this story, Viren believes her mothers would join his cause if they were still alive. Regardless, Aanya still stands aside, unwilling to repay the debt of one hundred thousand lives by sending a million of her own people to die in violence. Viren angrily asks King Ahling or the other rulers to persuade Queen Aanya, but Ahling now appears hesitant to join the war against Xadia leading Viren to lash out against them, labeling them as cowards and traitors before leaving the summit. As Callum reads on, Harrow recalls the last words of Sarai before her death and his selfless wish to have Ezran and Callum be free from the past and not repeat the same mistakes Harrow did. For the secret Harrow intends to share, it is revealed that he originally instructs Callum to enter the game room in the Banther Lodge and acquire the cube with primal symbols that they already possess. He explains that the cube is actually a precious relic known as the Key of Aaravos, from Xadia belonging to a powerful elven arch mage named Aaravos, a master of all six primal sources. Legends tell that the cube holds hidden powers and believes Callum will be the one to unlock it. And as a bonus secret, Harrow reveals that Bait loves belly rubs. After finishing to read the letter, Callum emerges from below deck to give his brother, Ezran, a hug to show his brotherly affection. Villads informs the group that they are finally near the shore. Suddenly, a shadow momentarily obstructs their view. They look up to find the silhouette of a dragon flying above the clouds. Cast Trivia Credits *An image foreshadows the process of enchanting Sarai's weapon in Thunderfall, displaying the weapon, the jar containing her dying breath, and the unicorn horn used in the spell.Book Three, Chapter 6:"Thunderfall" *Aanya's necklace, which she received from her mothers, is now open after the previous episode, symbolizing that she now has clarity about what happened to her parents, as well as on what her decision will be. *Ezran can be seen riding the pink taffy hippopotamus once again, this time accompanied by Zym, which is a direct continuation of the credit image of Bloodthirsty. ASL Translation References |}} Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Book Two Category:A to Z